The Rain
by Fallen Quills
Summary: I'm sick of being me. I hate being perfect all the time. I hate having to lock away my feelings all the time. I went to let them out... I'm so lonely of being me.


**A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt. But I do know how Mai feels in this story…**

Mai lay down on her bed, a faint light coming from the lamp on her bedside table. She stared up at the white of her ceiling, listening to the steady rhythm that came from the rain. An abrupt sadness washed over her all of a sudden, and a few slow tears trickled down her cheeks. She shook her head to clear herself of the grief, but instead she rolled over onto her stomach and tried to muffle the sobs using her pillow. She wasn't sure where this sudden onslaught had come from, other than the fact that she had just got home after a long and tiring day at school, but she felt that that wasn't really an excuse. Soon Mai was able to identify the feeling as loneliness, but this deduction held no comfort within it. As the tears increased, the rain too increased until it was almost impossible to here over the dripping from the gutter. Mai lay on top of her bed consumed by the onslaught of emotion, unable to move. What little light there was outside soon diminished, but still Mai did not move. The sound of many vehicles splashing their way through puddles during rush hour floated up into the apartment, but still Mai could not move. A cat, cowering underneath a bush from a rain, got startled suddenly and streaked away, yet Mai still would not move. Eventually, during the period between midnight and before dawn, when everyone was asleep, did Mai move. She flipped on to her back, knocking something off the table with the lamp as she did so. She groped down the side of the bed to find it again, and pulled her hand back up to see that it was a photograph of her and her parents when she was little. The glass had cracked a little but the photo was still in pristine condition. Just like Mai's bedroom, and tiny living room, and kitchen. In a swift, sudden movement, she swung her legs off of her bed, and charged around her room, ripping open her wardrobe doors and yanking out armfuls of clothing and dumping them on the floor. She grabbed a nearby pile of completed homework and threw it at the room. Teddies were disturbed from their places on her bed and chair, posters were torn down from walls and broken shards of pottery were strewn across the kitchen floor. Mai tugged at her hair, and like a demon possessed she grabbed a pair of kitchen scissors and started to manically chop locks of her hair off. When she was finally finished, she gazed at the aftermath of her sudden outburst of… she wasn't really sure what it was. She let out a shaky breath, and ran a hand through her shortened hair. She felt happier than she had done since her mother had died. She finally felt calm. Mai carefully picked her way through the mess on the floor to where she kept the dustpan and brush, and began to carefully sweep up the broken crockery. Posters were rolled up and placed underneath her bed, teddy bears were swept off and placed in a line along a shelf, homework was dumped on a small table underneath a window and clothes were replaced back onto hangers. Although not as neat as she usually had it, it felt more normal, as if someone actually lived there instead one of those show rooms you see in furniture stores. Tired out, Mai changed into her pyjamas and lay back on top of her bed, listening to the rain drumming a steady beat on her window ledge. It soothed her somewhat, and soon Mai had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**I got the inspiration for this from listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. If you like listening to music and reading at the same time, then I recommend that song for this story; it seemed to work for me. If not, then try Sad Song by Christina Perri. Much of this was actually written to that, as my damn internet stopped working halfway through the song. Man, I have had so many battles with the internet the past few weeks… **

**I know that this is quite short, but I have lots of story ideas so stay tuned!**

**Fallen Quills.**


End file.
